


Fight for Love

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [9]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song Inspired, relationship fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie and Robbie have had a MASSIVE fight. Stuart and Ewan work on repairing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight for Love

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

It had been a week since he left. A week of sleeping alone, or at least trying to sleep. A week of nothing but loneliness and misery. A week of moping about, rather than spending a week in bed with Robbie spending their holiday trying for a baby.

That was why Stuart was now being a shoulder to cry on. He knew things weren't good when his boyfriend, Ewan, came home from work two nights in a row and told him Robbie had been propping up the bar 'til closing.

"Jackie, you and Robbie are perfect together," Stuart tried to convince her. "What you and Robbie have is worth having, so you should fight for it."

"What's the point, Stuart?" Jackie asked through her tears. "Every time an ex-boyfriend comes round, he's going to act the same jealous prick that I can't deal with. He promised he's stopped the gambling and the drink, but when the jealousy comes out, so do his vices."

"Jackie, you get jealous too, I know you do," Stuart countered. "So just know that you're not in this relationship alone. You both have a part of the other that keeps you grounded. Maybe you both need a fresh start."

"That's the point of the break-up," Jackie said. "And I'm looking in to a transfer to another area."

"That's not what I was talking about, Jackie," Stuart said, shocked his friend was thinking like that. "I meant, so many of your exes know you live here. Why don't you and Robbie look into getting a place that is just yours. None of your history there and none of Robbie's history."

Jackie just nodded and sighed in submission. She knew Stuart's point was a valid one that was worth the time to think about.

* * *

Yet again Robbie was propping up the bar at McIntyre's and yet again, Ewan was spending more time behind the bar than in his office so he could keep an eye on his friend.

"Robbie," Ewan said as he placed a coffee in front of the inebriated man instead of his requested whiskey. "Don't you think this has gone on long enough, mate?"

"Ewan, what would you have done if Stuart's exes started showing up at your old place when you two were in bed together?" Robbie asked avoiding the question posed to him.

"Simple," Ewan smirked. "We talked about it and then we moved. You're not the only one who has had intimate times interrupted by an ex. Love is meant to be difficult, otherwise everyone would be doing it. Hey, you should know that love isn't a walk in the park."

"Aye, you're right there, mate," Robbie reasoned. "Look at me, Jackie will kill me if she knew what state I'm in. I promised I wouldn't drink anymore."

"You've not been drinking as much as you thought you have," Ewan said with a smile. "I knew what you've promised Jackie and I've been watering down your drinks slightly. Not had much paperwork to do this past week, so I thought I would make sure you didn't drink yourself into a coma. Why do you think I would give you a coffee every now and then and let you stay a bit longer than closing?"

"So, you're on team Jackie then?" Robbie questioned. "You're doing all this to save Jackie from any hurt or pain."

"No, not team Jackie," Ewan said. "Stuart and I like to sit on the fence. We're team Jackie  _and_  Robbie. We're working to get the pair of you back together. Now, drink that coffee up and go home to your woman. Tell her how much you love her and suggest moving to a place that belongs to the both of you. Not just yours or not just hers, but both of yours together."

Robbie just nodded a slight salute and began drinking the coffee, then when he was finished that mug, he signalled for another. Which he downed in no time. After that, he signalled to Ewan that was him leaving, so Ewan decided to go and let Stuart know that Robbie was on the way back to Jackie's so he could make himself scarce before the lovebirds made up right in front of him.

* * *

Jackie was back to being miserable since Stuart had to rush off, apparently Ronan had fallen ill at her sleepover and he had to go and pick her up.

Soon, Jackie was picking herself up off the sofa and heading towards her bedroom. That was when she heard it. The distinctive sound of keys turning in the door and the door opening.

"Jacks?" she heard Robbie call out. "Are you still awake?"

"Robbie," Jackie said as she turned to face the man she loved with all her heart. "What are you back for?"

"You, Jackie," Robbie said as he took the love of his life into his arms. "I love you so much, babe. We've got to fight for this love."

With that said, Jackie pressed her lips to Robbie's and they shared a kiss full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Fight For This Love by Cheryl Cole (now Cheryl Fernandez-Versini)


End file.
